bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Glacies Fidus
"A monarch upon the crumbling throne in the seas..." —Somnium Fluxus Glacies Fidus '(グレィシスフィデス, ''Fuīdesu Gureishisu), is the Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division of the Gotei 13, serving under Seia Tulia Honoria; he is most notably the only Venator Scientiae affiliated with the organization. Despite not having acquired Bankai, Glacies was the original nominee for the position of Tenth Division Captain, but was rejected in favor of Mizuko Hamada following her return to Soul Society as Glacies himself was considered an "uncertain element." A one-of-a-kind being amongst his race, Glacies' soul was synthesized from an Anima Casus of an ancient Sagus of the same name, believed to have been one of Diluculum Sanctus' forgotten founders and the half-brother of Axenus Divus Crux, and a Sagus-turned street dog named Fidus, whom Randa Primarosa adopted for a short time; hence his current name. To his chagrin, he is nicknamed by some of the more flippant officers within the Gotei 13 as '''Shippo no Efude (尻尾の絵筆, "Paintbrush Tail"). While Glacies has little memory of his life as a Diluculum Sanctus founder relative to that as a street dog, he is highly intelligent and fully aware of his true nature, a secret which he has shared with only a handful of individuals. His primary ambition is to one day complete his Bibliotheca and regain his human form along with all of his memories while defying every Venator Scientiae's eventual fate of losing their supernatural abilities. Glacies joined the Gotei 13 in search of a new purpose upon losing his obsession for hoarding knowledge, intent on spending his final years as an entity of his choosing, knowing that his imminent death is approaching. Appearance Personality As a being born from two entirely unidentical souls, Glacies' personality effectively sits at a flux between that of an enbittered ruler who fell into obscurity, powerless to make any sort of difference in his life, and a street dog forced into conflict after finding true happiness. Despite such radically different experiences for two incarnations, what remained consistent was a theme of loyalty and betrayal which largely determined Glacies' externally rigid, yet internally complex persona. Glacies is an entity bound by a level of loyalty and responsibility so as to appear haughty and cruel while concealing the truly benevolent purposes of his actions. History Life as Glacies According to what little has been discovered of his life as a human Nefas, Glacies was a confidante of Axenus and one of his most trusted companions. Glacies was conceived by the father of Axenus, who had previously ordered the execution of his wife for reasons unknown, and a woman of a cult that had somehow learned of Velia Agostinha Vivax's existence. Shortly after meeting Axenus' father, the two raided an ancient underground ruin located within Nimes and retrieved numerous artifacts, most notably a small statue of the deistic woman. Through retribution carried out by a lingering spirit within the ruins, the orchestrators, Glacies' parents, were cursed with a supernatural ailment that would eventually kill them. Upon discovering that returning the statue would not cure them, the two simply kept it in their possession with hope that their children would realize its true significance. Indeed, shortly before their deaths, the two conceived several children including Glacies, all of whom inherited the same curse. Shunned as a result of the circumstances of his birth, Glacies was accepted into Axenus' family without knowing of his relation to them for the majority of his life. When Axenus himself began to develop an interest in the statue, Glacies, aware of the nature of his curse, strongly opposed him; he ultimately relented while promising Axenus that he would support him despite their differences. Upon inheriting a superior fragment of Agostinha's power along with Sibilus Vertex, one of the five legendary Nefas weapons personally created by Her, Glacies became the youngest and most respected founder of Diluculum Sanctus; with a sagely wisdom unfit for his age, Glacies often served as an adviser for Axenus and the unknown third founder, compensating for his lack of power strictly relative to that of the aforementioned individuals. Glacies was responsible for inventing a number of supernatural tools utilized by Nefas (and sometimes other races) even in the present day, such as magic-warding cloaks and even the Sacrificium Cultri. In his final years as founder, Glacies became aware of the movement of Diluculum Mortalis, a cult under the leadership of a woman of formerly high standing within Diluculum Sanctus known as Adjudicator Ajoris. To prevent Glacies from interfering with her objective of claiming back the power she had lost from Agostinha, Ajoris personally beheaded him and obliterated all evidence of their encounter, greatly delaying the confirmation of his death by his loyal followers. Before his death, Glacies was informed of his relation to Axenus by Ajoris and became furious at his brother for what he considered a betrayal of his own loyalty to him. Both Randa and Eriphyla supposedly had some sort of involvement in this event, but it is unknown if they were allied with the conspirators or made an effort to protect Glacies to no avail. Life as Fidus The albino dog that would later be named Fidus was born into a small family of stray dogs in Nimes on May 7, 1505. Fidus and his relatives primarily sought refuge around the Porta Augesta under the care of locals. With his unique appearance, Fidus caught the particular eye of an unknown noble family and was adopted, gaining his name and separating him from his real family. Fidus lived harmoniously in his new home for four years until, on January 2, 1509, his household was raided by an experienced party of human thieves wielding Nefas weaponry, including the Sacrificium Cultri. Despite his best efforts to defend his new family, he was stabbed with the aforementioned weapon and left for dead, along with the rest of the tenants who were slain shortly thereafter. Effectively resurrected as a Nefas Falsus of uncanny power, Fidus traced the assailants and soundly killed them one at a time, leaving their fates unknown to the general populace. Fidus' exploits quickly attracted the attention of Randa, who had recently returned to Europe on a vacation. Upon locating the stray dog on August 19, 1510, Randa, unwilling to harm an animal unreasonably, adopted him as her own and decided to reside in Nimes for a longer period of time to carefully observe his development for her own enlightenment. Fidus was quickly allured by the woman's similar powers and became closely attached to her. Whenever Randa temporarily left Nimes to pursue other interests, Fidus would lie in wait around the Porta Augesta for his master to return, which normally did not take longer than several days. Following her meeting with Silvio da Parma and learning of Rex Nothus' whereabouts in October 2, 1511, Randa became increasingly restless, departing for much longer periods of time and shortening her time spent recuperating in Nimes alongside Fidus. Following her second encounter with Eriphyla and Ichchha-un-Idika Edha Guha Thakurta during the creation of Diluculum Aeternus in 1563, Randa once again left Europe; Fidus, alive at this point only due to his Nefas powers, waited for his master to return around the Porta Augesta on the same day. As he had always done in the past when his master failed to return, Fidus wandered off into the city during the night and returned to the Porta Augesta the following morning to wait once again. He continued to make consistent returns to the Porta Augesta throughout his final years unaware that his master would not return until fifteen years later, on June 9, 1578, directly after his death of natural causes and transformation into an Anima Casus. Because of Fidus' powerful attachment to her, Randa easily located and identified his Anima Casus. As a final act of compassion, Randa selected a random Anima Casus to merge with Fidus' own Anima Casus in an effort to reconstruct his soul, unaware that the Anima Casus she selected belonged to the late founder Glacies. Because of the simplicity of Fidus' Anima Casus, merging it with the Anima Casus of Glacies was more than enough to form a completed soul and thus give birth to Glacies Fidus. With her task completed, Randa departed from Nimes, leaving the unconscious reborn dog on his own before he could catch a glimpse of his former master. Rebirth as Glacies Fidus and Early Exploits Glacies Fidus awoke in his new spiritual body fully aware of his past as a dog, but with little recollection as to how he was created. For his own pleasure and to make sense of his newly-gained memories pertinent to the late founder, Glacies, like most Venatores Scientiarum, began an obsessive journey to acquire as much knowledge for his Bibliotheca as possible, provoking Nefas and Shinigami into battling him solely for the purpose of recording their techniques rather than winning against them or outright killing them. In the case of encountering weaker Venatores Scientiarum by chance, Glacies murdered them, pillaging the amassed knowledge from their Bibliothecae and adding it to his own. When encountering more powerful Venatores Scientiarum, Glacies simply settled for bartering knowledge. Despite having accumulated considerable fame for his puzzling nature, Glacies acknowledged that he had learned little of his human life and began to tire of his existence within the Human World, eventually crossing over to Soul Society on his own during the 1590s. Upon reaching Soul Society, Glacies resumed his ambition in a less ostentatious manner, acquainting himself with and befriending as many souls as possible to glean their knowledge; once he was satisfied with what he had learned from them, he simply abandoned them indefinitely. For more hot-headed individuals, he enacted his usual method of provoking them into a fight, recording all of their techniques before vanishing abruptly. By masquerading as a regular dog, he convinced surrounding individuals to behave normally in his presence, further easing his pursuit to acquire their secrets. He even became affiliated with certain members of Central 46 at some point. Following hundreds of years of exploitation, upon realizing he had procured virtually all of Soul Society's secrets for his Bibliotheca and still learned little of his past, he once again began to grow displeased with his seemingly meaningless life. A New Purpose Realizing that he had little else to gain by exploiting the denizens of Soul Society for knowledge, Glacies gave up his efforts to restore the memories of his human life and pondered a new purpose in his new life. Upon noticing that his former exploits had garnered him considerable popularity throughout all of Rukongai, he continued to challenge individuals of high spiritual pressure for a different reason—to boast his own strength and become renowned throughout all of Soul Society as an undefeated fighter to be feared. Starting off in the more docile regions of Rukongai, Glacies soundly defeated all of his challengers and eventually journeyed to more lawless districts in an effort to locate more worthy challengers, eventually besting several Captain-level opponents. Over the span of nearly a century, Glacies went from district to district confronting those of exceptional power who either challenged him or threatened others around him, with his reputation largely differing throughout the districts due to his uncertain intentions. Those who had been indirectly saved by Glacies regarded him as a wandering hero, whereas his defeated challengers and criminals viewed him as an unstable nuisance and a possible threat to Soul Society in the future. The latter opinion was not entirely unfounded, for Glacies would indeed begin to consider a more debaucherous lifestyle upon realizing that only few individuals would be capable of toppling his power and astronomical amount of knowledge. As he began to once again tire of his lifestyle, Glacies' focus shifted to finding someone capable of defeating him, having adequately proven his own strength in his eyes. To this end, Glacies returned to Nimes with the intention of battling the Venatores Scientiarum located there who had previously proven to possess superior Bibliothecae. To Glacies' dismay, even the Venatores Scientiarum he had once feared stood little chance against his vastly improved Bibliotheca. Not entirely at a loss, Glacies murdered and pillaged every Venator Scientiae he could locate in Nimes before departing for London in search of Diluculum Aeternus' headquarters, hoping to personally meet Ichchha, whose exploits he had become particularly interested in. Glacies timed his arrival to coincide with one of Eriphyla's random departures due to a lingering suspicion of the woman's motives. Upon encountering Glacies, Ichchha promptly identified him as the reincarnation of the late founder and began a small discussion regarding her worthiness to be considered Axenus' successor. Glacies returned to Soul Society with a promise to Ichchha to return to her as soon as he had regained enough of his memories to present a meaningful answer to her question. Resuming his search for a worthy opponent, Glacies eventually found himself in Rōjinki, the 67th district of South Rukongai, where he first encountered Seia Tulia Honoria. Sensing an extraordinary power from the woman, Glacies challenged her to a formal duel, which eventually ended in his first ever defeat. Despite having encountered a more powerful individual as he had desired, the realization that he could be single-handedly defeated greatly perturbed him, triggering a one-sided rivalry between the two. Over the span of nearly a year, Glacies remained in Rōjinki to closely observe Seia and challenge her whenever he believed he had made significant improvements, but he was ultimately never successful in defeating her. Upon realizing that his desire to be acknowledged resulted from a belief that someone of his nature would have no place in the world any other way, Glacies set aside his resentment and retired to a quieter life alongside Seia. Becoming a Shinigami While initially distraught by the idea of living alongside Seia, Glacies slowly began to develop a bond with his former adversary and grew content with his peaceful existence. It was during this time that Glacies would slowly begin to recall more details of his human life, largely due to seeing subtle similarities between Seia and Randa. As a result, Glacies' personality began to more closely resemble that of the late founder rather than an abandoned dog, which also began to dilute his Venator Scientiae instincts. Glacies began to view expanding his Bibliotheca as little more than a means to preserve his power rather than to compile all knowledge in existence, and consequently ceased hoarding knowledge altogether in favor of simply consulting Seia whenever he required new knowledge to sustain his Bibliotheca. Over a decade later, as the persona of the late founder within him developed, Glacies desired to more formally protect his homeland by becoming a Shinigami. Parting ways with Seia but promising to return, Glacies left for the Seireitei and was admitted into the Shinō Academy. Despite the challenges presented by his peculiar nature in socializing with his fellow students, Glacies became the fastest student to ever graduate from the academy at just over a month, largely due to his intellect and already expansive understanding of Shinigami concepts. Following his graduation, he was transferred to the Tenth Division and quickly ascended to Eighth Seat. It was during this time that Glacies awakened his Zanpakutō, Sibilus Vertex, a near-perfect replica of the legendary sword of the same name. By reacquiring his sword, Glacies finally restored more of his memories as a founder. Despite having found a new purpose as a guardian of souls, Glacies considered returning to the Human World in an effort to learn more about his mysterious death, but lacked an opportunity to do so with his new responsibilities. One night, he was visited by Diluculum Aeternus co-founder Eriphyla, who was already aware of Glacies' identity and had infiltrated the Seireitei solely to visit him and hear of his opinion regarding Nefas history. It was from Eriphyla that Glacies learned of Agostinha's betrayal and the consequent destruction of Diluculum Sanctus, as well as the existence of Diluculum Aeternus and Randa's whereabouts. Glacies, considering Eriphyla deceitful due to her apparent involvement in the events leading to his death as a founder, which she neither confirmed nor denied, refused to offer any opinion or assist Diluculum Aeternus; following this, Eriphyla simply left. It was thanks to his brief encounter with Eriphyla that Glacies resolved to one day reclaim his power and form as the mighty Nefas founder. Becoming a Lieutenant Although Glacies' uncanny power and wisdom quickly earned him respect from most of his peers even as a dog, doubts of his sincerity quickly propagated. Glacies himself remained hesitant to fully trust his new companions, and thus kept quiet about his true identity, masquerading as a regular Shinigami by limiting the use of his Bibliotheca during his entire stay in the Tenth Division. On the eve of the Quincy Blood War, Glacies fought valiantly against his enemies in an effort to prove his loyalty but felt limited under the command of his superiors and predicted that his efforts would ultimately be inconsequential to the resolution of the war. Wishing to take more drastic measures acting on his own while preparing himself for any future conflict against Quincy, Glacies faked his death and left his post. Using the power of his Bibliotheca to fully understand the abilities of Quincy, a race he was previously unfamiliar with, Glacies had few issues surviving on his own. Rather than returning to the Human World as he had initially planned, Glacies simply rejoined Seia to await the end of the war before returning to the Gotei 13. Following the end of the war, Glacies returned to the Gotei 13 shortly before Seia to explain the purpose of his temporary departure and assist the Gotei 13 in recovering from the war's aftermath. At first, Glacies was considered to be a prime candidate for the then vacant position of Tenth Division Captain, but was eventually overlooked in favor Ginkōgō following her own return to the Gotei 13, mostly due to Glacies' unpredictability and lingering suspicion of his intentions. To his dismay, he would instead be assigned as the new Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division, coincidentally serving under Seia. Inventions Powers and Abilities As a Shinigami deemed worthy enough for a promotion to Captain even without a Bankai, Glacies has power well within the range of Captain-level despite being a Lieutenant, even when his Zanpakutō is entirely unaccounted for, making him one of the strongest of his peers; however, he is still weaker than his own Captain by his own admission. Glacies' unnatural capabilities are resultant from both his past as an astronomically powerful Nefas and his unique status as a Venator Scientiae. Despite having some of his Nefas abilities intact as a result of having his soul constructed with Mater sorcery, his power does not compare to that he once possessed as a human. Natural Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: '''Glacies has been noted to possess an incredibly profound Reiatsu even by Captain standards. It is highly volatile and shifts according to his mood, rendering its true extent of depth a mystery; this is likely a result of the power of the founder lying dormant within him. Often described as "akin to a hailstorm," Glacies' Reiatsu forces those significantly weaker than himself to their knees with the weight of what feels to be "otherwordly raindrops" bombarding their body all at once. The accompanying "hail" only serves to deepen its effect, swiftly knocking unworthy bystanders entirely to the ground while gradually piercing their bodies and freezing the wounds it produces with its might to herald a slow and agonizing death should it persist. Even the likes of Lieutenant-level Shinigami, who often feel chilled in his presence, cannot entirely resist the effects of his Reiatsu. His Reiatsu is even capable of ''dissolving ''low-level energy attacks and regular objects approaching his being and, when released for an extensive period of time in the Human World, invoke actual hailstorms depending on the climate. Glacies presently has very little control over his Reiatsu, meaning it is prone to surge randomly even when he is not in combat. When even only moderately released, the effects of his Reiatsu can encompass an entire District in the Rukongai. Glacies has stated that acquiring full control over his Reiatsu is most likely the first step to regaining his former power. '''Enhanced Senses: '''Owing to his status as a supernatural canine, Glacies' senses vastly surpass that of an average Shinigami. He is shown to be capable of recognizing and effectively tracking the smallest traces of Reiatsu over a massive distance, even if his target is actively attempting to conceal it. His natural senses are equally attuned, allowing him to somewhat predict his opponents' actions and effortlessly elude most sneak attacks thanks to his superior hearing and sense of smell, described as well over five-hundred times that of a bloodhound. Glacies is capable of accurately tailing a particular individual's scent from virtually any distance and through any odor no matter how strong it is; however, as Glacies is highly intolerant to strong odors, his extraordinary sense of smell becomes one of his greatest weaknesses during battle more often than not. '''Natural Agility: Genius-Level Intellect: Zanjutsu Mastery Kidō Expertise Hohō Mastery Bibliotheca Soul-Bound Hydromancy Fluens Exsecratio Zanpakutō Sibilus Vertex '(しぶれすべるてくす, Latin for "''Whirlpool Whistle") is Glacies' Zanpakutō. It possesses exactly the same name and appearance as the sword wielded by Glacies during his human life (it is slghtly larger than the original Sibilus Vertex), the whereabouts of which are currently unknown. It is one of only two known Latin-named Zanpakutō, the other being Shigeko Yasuda's Lacrimae et Rosae Suavis. Because of its size, Glacies does not normally carry it with him, instead leaving it during outings unless he deems it a necessity or asking Seia to carry it for him. As it is in a constant Shikai release, it does not have a release command. * '''Shikai Special Ability: Relationships Randa Primarosa As he has little memory of his life as a human, Glacies' opinion of Randa is solely based on his time spent with her as Fidus. Glacies became fiercely loyal to Randa upon her saving his life and followed her whenever possible. Upon Randa's abandonment of him, Glacies spent the following fifteen years before his death awaiting her return to no avail, a further testament to his devotion. As the circumstances of his rebirth are unknown to him, Glacies currently feels little more than contempt for his former master for having seemingly rejected him and is even intent on killing her should he ever regain his full power. Despite his hatred for his former master, he is somewhat sympathetic to her and does not believe she is wrong in seeking vengeance against Agostinha, although he considers it foolish. Garland Dragan Having been a part of the Gotei 13 long before Garland's recruitment, Glacies had initially respected the young sorcerer for her prodigal capabilities and inventive mind, considering her a worthy addition for the Twelfth Division prior to her actual transfer. As Garland began to closely associate herself with Jaromira Dragan upon becoming her Lieutenant, Glacies' respect for Garland changed to resentment and distrust. And it was after his discovery that she is in fact Randa's biological daughter that he would begin to consider her a personal enemy and a threat to the Seireitei as a whole, considering her alliance with the Gotei 13 to be part of a menacing ploy. The canine has even gone as far as to make numerous attempts on Garland's life unbeknownst to her, all of which have failed as a result of unforeseen complications. In general, Glacies avoids interaction with Garland even when she is directly speaking to him, although he is aware of her ties with Diluculum Aeternus. Jaromira Dragan Eriphyla Despite having little memory of Eriphyla and interacting with her only once during her "infiltration" of Soul Society, Glacies is highly distrustful of her and even believes that she played a part in his assassination. He is naturally appalled with her carefree lifestyle and vulgar attitude. Seia Tulia Honoria Glacies has a rather complicated relationship with his master. After being declined for the position of Tenth Division Captain, he loathed the idea of serving as Seia's Lieutenant, seeing her as little more than a subtle attempt to keep an eye on him. As he grew accustomed to his new position and consequently began to develop an attachment to her, he remains somewhat distant from her as he fears that she will one day abandon him just as Randa did; even so, he is particularly interested in learning more about her human existence. Prior to befriending Seia, Glacies referred to her with almost exclusively derogatory terms, most commonly as a knave; however, upon becoming her subordinate, he began to address her more formally. While he finds Seia to be annoyingly fidgety and lackadaisical at times, he does make efforts to console her in times of need, which sometimes expands to a lecture. Although he sometimes feels more like her therapist than her Lieutenant, he respects her strength and follows her with unwavering loyalty, even if their time together may be fleeting. Whenever his growing affection for his new master is pointed out, he attributes it to a growing desire to acquire her knowledge, exemplifying his desire to hide his affection of his new master from others as he considers it a weakness. Glacies would even sacrifice himself in battle if only for his new master, but whether this is because of the lingering loyalty of Fidus within him, or that he would rather die than be left alone again is unknown even to him. Takashi Sakuma Axenus Divus Crux Ichchha-un-Idika Edha Guha Thakurta Adjudicator Ajoris Quotes "Zwie, Basillia Basilica... Eriphyla. Dare I call this... a bevy of knaves?" (To Kushina Kawahiru and Akuyo Namikaze) "My name is Fidus Glacies. My business here is not of your concern; I have simply made myself known for the sake of formality rather than to hold hands and fraternize. My generosity will only go that far; we can all hopefully agree that you both stand aside as I begin my stroll in search of what I have long sought. Any damage wrought upon this fetid den will of course be your own responsibility; I do not pay my debts." (To Seia) "What I mean to say, Captain Honoria, is that whatever choice you have to make—whichever side you wish to take—consider the consequences with an open mind and do not focus on the present alone. Whatever happens, I will not leave your side, as that is a lesson I have yet to learn myself." (To his followers in Diluculum Sanctus) "Ne'er fear, my venerated subjects, for as you would willingly die in the name of my honor, so too would I die for all you hold dear as individuals… for we are all equal parts of aught greater, naught less." (To Garland, regarding her use of Auris Oculus) "Might you have considered that among us, some are indeed visually and vertically challenged? I will not be asked to glean anything from such a puny recepticle." Trivia * Images drawn by the author. * Glacies' dog background was partially inspired by the life of the Italian street dog Fido. The name Fido'' ''is a derivative of Fidus. ** Glacies was born on exactly the same date of Fido's death. ** Whereas many of the author's characters were inspired by characters in his original works, Glacies is contrary in that his character inspired the creation of Albus, a main supporting character in the author's ongoing Wattpad novel, Apropos Axis. This was done as a means of preserving his character, which the author deemed far too creative to one day abandon. * Glacies' full name means "Faithful Ice." * Glacies was the character originally planned for the RPCQE Exam in place of Silvio da Parma; he was delayed due the author's lack of ideas for the character at the time. * Glacies' Zanpakutō was originally intended to be a Water-Type, but this would have been redundant given his identical soul element. Category:Animal Category:Male Category:Gotei 13 Category:Diluculum Sanctus Category:Venator Scientiae